


Erik : An Upgraded Adult Toy

by GabeShipsSabriel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik is a little shit but also a smol bean, F/M, Fluff, Restrained Arms, Sex Toys, Smut, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeShipsSabriel/pseuds/GabeShipsSabriel
Summary: Reader has a tough time with sex due to her powers, Erik might be able to help her out.This is just pure smut quite honestly.





	Erik : An Upgraded Adult Toy

Your powers were tricky to say the least, and changed on occasion. In general, you could make people feel pain, but at the same time you could take it away and give pleasure. It was simple and complex at the same time. You however, you never truly felt either. Your physical pain was dulled but so was your pleasure, or at least it had been. For years you had tried to pleasure yourself and yet never had you ever felt the true bliss of an orgasm. You had several toys and yet nothing had ever helped.

In your head you figured it was you who was doing it, limiting your pleasure, and so if it was someone else it would work. But the fear of causing them pain from your pleasure scared you to much to ever try it.

So here you were, lying in your bed, with a toy in between your legs trying to get somewhere. It was a metal dildo of some sort, supposed to be top of the line. Your arms felt sore as you touched yourself and grew tired of it. 

But then it started to vibrate slowly, a feeling that shocked you into your first moan. You dropped the toy in your gasp of a new feeling and found the toy moving on it’s own, fucking you as it vibrated. How it was doing that didn’t matter, all that did matter was the feeling of being full and being touched. The toy bent and curled so as it fucked you it vibrated on your clit and by now you were so close. Your hands found the head board as you grabbed it for dear life.Your soft whimpers became cries as you felt alive, your body on fire. The toy seemed to stretch inside you until it filled you perfectly. Your body lurched as you came around it, the toy slowing as you caught your breath. 

You reached to take the toy out of you but found nothing there. You grabbed at the lamp on your bedside table and turned it on to scream and grab at your covers. You hid under your blankets as Erik chuckled.

“What the hell!”

“I thought I might help.”

“Erik!”

“Charles slipped and told me about your feelings, told me about how scared you are. Thought if I could show you what it could feel like you’d rethink ignoring me all the time.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I want you too, (y/n). I want to feel you and everything you have.”

You were silent for a moment, thinking over the situation. You had been flirting with him awhile ago but had recently tried to block him out in a weak attempt to cut off your feelings.

“Erik, I might hurt you.”

“No you won’t. If I recall the last time you felt pain and we touched I felt it, so why would I feel pain from your pleasure?”

“I… I don’t know.” You mumbled to him. He stepped into your room fully and locked your door before heading towards you. 

“Just say no if you truly don’t want me, but don’t be scared, you have no reason to be.” 

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt before kneeling on the base of your bed, pulling the covers down to reveal you. He slowly moved up the bed until he was between your legs, his lips kissing your neck softly. 

“Erik…” You whispered to him as you gripped the headboard tightly. His hands grasped your hips as he kissed you on the lips, nibbling on your bottom lip as he dug his groin into you. His clothed cock damped from your sweet juices as he ground against you. Your hands found his zipper and pushed his pants off as he continued to kiss you.

Your moans grew as he placed your hands at the headboard and he tightened the metal around them softly, any possible pain from them biting into you diminished by your powers. His hand held his cock as he brushed your pussy lips with it. He teased you as you moaned under him. 

“Think youre ready, beautiful?”

“Only one way to find out.” You whispered before he pushed into you, hitting halfway before letting you adjust. His teeth grabbed onto your shoulder as he held back his yell. 

You could feel it, your pleasure radiating into him and back, pushing him to cum already. He pushed in more before slowly dragging out and pushing in once more, all the way to the hilt. You moaned as he fucked you slowly, gaining speed. His thumb found your clit and he rubbed as he fucked you.

You were incoherent, the feeling of pleasure webbing from you to him and back into you, your words scattered as you arched your back towards him. He left kisses around where he had bit down, getting adjusted to the feelings you were giving him.

“Ahh, waited so long to fuck you baby, wanted to fuck this pretty pussy with my cock.”

He was pounding into you now, his thrusts hitting you full force as you felt your old toy on your clit, vibrating as he fucked you, the feeling overwhelming. 

“Cum for me baby, cum around my cock.”

You screamed as you did, your pussy clenching his cock which pushed him to cum. Your body humming as he fucked you full.

The metal bars around your wrists disappeared as he tucked you in, trying to maneuver you into a comfortable position. You ended up being the little spoon as he massaged your hip, leaving kisses on the back of your neck. 

“Erik that was…”

“I know.” He sounded too cock for this situation so you sent a small shock of pain through his knee and he yelped. He pulled you into him tighter and chuckled deeply, biting the back of your shoulder softly.

“My little minx.” 

“Yours, huh?” You chuckled, relaxing fully into his touch. 

“I, uh, I don't know I guess I was just hoping you'd go out with me. I'm not just a sex toy, beautiful.”

“I suppose you can buy me dinner.” You dramatically sighed as you wiggled around, kissing him softly. He hadn’t always gotten the good side of people and you know he had been through a lot. 

“It would be my honor.” He told you between kisses. 

“Goodnight, Erik.”

He just smiled and kissed you before dozing off.


End file.
